Warrior Seven: Dawn of the Dragon
by SilentNinja
Summary: Zhao Yun escapes from Wei to learn the true behind Orochi's schemes. Nobunaga rise to power as the coalition leader, but the motive behind the man's leadership has another intention. Pairings must wait. Chapter 3 update!
1. Out of Nowhere Act 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi.

A/N: Wow, I left the one shot prologue without a continuation to the WO story I'm setting up. With WO 2 out, it's time to start my second WO fic. Keep in mind, the story differences that of the canon game story because some things don't suit well with me. As for pairings, please be patient. I'll edit this chapter if there's a problem.

Warrior Seven: Dawn of the Dragon

Chapter 1: Out of Nowhere Act 1

* * *

At Ueda Castle…..

Zhao Yun was captured by Orochi's forces in an alliance with Wei. Now he leaves the cage he was imprisoned, quietly making his escape. Previously, Shu was destroyed in an unprepared assault on Orochi after the incident of being warped into an unknown world. Liu Bei is dead, but learning from a Japanese warrior name Nagamasa Azai, there's a conspiracy between Orochi and Cao Pi and Zhen Ji being missing. Cursing himself for his lack of security on Shu's demise, Zhao Yun decides that he'll search for answers. First, he must find out why Orochi brought them into his world, and then learn of Wei's ambitions whether they're attached to Orochi's potency. There's something hideous about this alliance and the reason why both kingdoms are brought into Orochi's war world.

"Warped into a dimension in which we don't belong, and we lost our dynasty to the Cao family. Did Orochi bargain with Wei to destroy Shu-Han?!" Zhao Yun thinks bitterly. He exits the dungeon reaching a hall from the door he opened.

Nothing, the guards haven't monitored the hall and there's no sign of Cao Ren. Excellent, he walked faster to find the armory so he can disguise himself as a Wei soldier, one of the greatest deceptions that lead Wei into victory against the Yuan fraction.

"Hmm, the design of the castle is familiar, but the custom is rarely Chinese," Zhao Yun scanned the other side of the hall while thinking to himself.

He found the armory just a corner left towards a large room that appears to be guarded by soldiers. But the soldiers are chatting with each other, both Chinese and Japanese as Nagamasa told him.

So, both countries happen to warp into Orochi's world. It won't be long till Wei starts a war with a Japanese fraction. He's not interest in observing it, not when there's a great evil manipulating mankind. What's the point starting wars?

"With Zhen Ji missing, Cao Pi should be searching for her. Until I'm done disguising myself, I must get out of this place and seek a horse," Zhao Yun thought. He went in the armory and take some blue mail and a helmet, then seek into a room somewhere to equip the two items.

An hour later…

"Xu Huang, is our army preparing to march?" Cao Pi asked.

"Yes my lord, but I'm distraught by allowing these musket units joining us," Xu Huang referring to the rifles. He doesn't like such weaponry so destructible than fire after learning it from Mitsunari.

"Mixed opinions are always an honor to hear. These rifles will be the main arsenal of our military power now. I wanted the musket units because I want to learn just how aggressive these Japanese lords are when it comes to warfare," Cao Pi said.

"Crown Prince…" Zhang Liao quickly put his words of resentment, but Cao Pi face to Zhang Liao with an emotionless glance.

"King, and I know this kind of battle unit show a dishonorable play of military. My word is law and you must abide by the changes now that I am in command of all military affairs and succeed Wei. Father would have wanted the same way I presume," Cao Pi words put authorized tone.

"Very well, your majesty, I will take charge of the musket unit," Zhang Liao bowed.

"Your majesty, Cao Cao may still be…" Xu Huang was cut short.

"Father is presumed dead and the rest of our officers are missing. We might find father, but our main objective is to secure our new territories, Xu Huang. Do this for my father, understood?" Cao Pi turned away from his two generals and went back inside the castle.

After he left, the two generals murmured. They hardly will embrace the changes and sooner or later, they won't need the archers any longer.

"For some reason, this is going too far," Xu Huang shook his head.

"I know my friend. However, we must embrace change for the sake of the future of Wei," Zhang He patted Gongming's shoulder.

As Cao Pi went back inside to finish up a few things before he departs, he notices the soldier guarding the hall left of him as he stop.

"…….." Zhao Yun stood valiantly as the dread Wei King scanned him.

"Hmm, you don't fall asleep during duty. Now that's a competent soldier I like. I don't care if you're getting muscle strains from standing more than 12 hours in duty. If you fall asleep right now, you'll be sleeping for eternally," Cao Pi referring to an execution. He has seen a bunch of whining weaklings serving to guard the halls everyday without sleep and one of them felt a asleep at his house where he and Zhen Ji residents, the poor soldier was executed and the father grief heavily.

"……." Zhao Yun didn't lock his eye on Cao Pi and remain steadily facing directly at the opposite wall.

"Your majesty, I have the battle plans you're looking for," Mitsunari came towards the two holding the battle plans.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten it before you. Surely, you want to be my strategist or Da Ji? Make up your mind," Cao Pi crossed his arms abit irritated.

"I'll assist you as your strategist, it's just that neither of you can be trusted yet. You allying with that vermin put me unease along with my colleagues," Ishida Mitsunari said.

"Fair enough, but don't get in my way," Cao Pi took the battle plans and prepares to leave Shinano with the Wei army.

"He's more paranoid compare to me, hm," Mitsunari followed his lord.

After the two left, Zhao Yun turns directly at where Cao Pi's presence was seen. So he has made his move, but will he return? Zhao Yun can't stay here as he must get his spear and his white horse at a stable outside. Whatever Wei is up to, it's the only lead he got to search for any Shu officers and rebuild an army to fight Orochi.

"Cao Ren is now commanding this castle on his lord's departure. He might have already found out of my escape," Zhao Yun thought.

He went outside and the world in front of him emerges. It's cloudy with the grounds mixed as a wasteland with ruined buildings seen. There's a stable at the west of his location there the white horse is there. Now he must get his Dragon Spear back in the castle right quick.

"It's not in the armory, but they didn't put it next to my cell. So where could the Dragon Spear be?" Zhao Yun went back inside Ueda castle and reach the audience where his Dragon Spear was a showcase as proof of Wei capturing him.

"And now my spear has returned to me, the proof of them capturing me is no longer a trophy for Cao Cao," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Guards! Zhao Yun has escaped from his cell! Alert the troops!" Cao Ren rushed out of the dungeon and went into the group of soldiers chatting in the room near the armory.

The soldiers waste no time and act quickly to search around the castle. Zhao Yun may have failed to escape undetected, but now is a good time to work out his skills. The prison may have hinder his abilities since his capture.

He charge after two men who saw him at the throne. The Tiger General leap into the air and swings his spear a half circle knocking the two soldiers out hard sending them against an object.

"Oofff!"

When Nagamasa and Oichi heard of Cao Ren's shouting, they went out of the quiet room they stayed in and saw the guards racing across the hall to seize the escapee.

"Oichi, I'm going to settle this with Zhao Yun. Stay in the castle till I come back," Nagamasa grabs his Impaler before he leaves, Oichi place her hand on his arm.

"You let him escape and they'll find out," Oichi said.

"I did it for a purpose, but they won't suspect me if I'm going out there to fight him," Nagamasa said. His true intentions are a fight against the Dragon of Chang Shan he learned about in history.

"He's for real, you don't have a chance!" Oichi tried to pull him back before he gets out of that door.

"If I don't find him, I won't be able to…to..learn of my resolve. Shu…they loss, they fault to restore the Han dynasty. It felt like the same way I'm fighting to restore the Ashikage Shogunate. I must challenge him," Nagamasa's arm slowly escapes Oichi's grasp.

"….." Oichi could only watch her lover leave the room joining the pursuit.

Zhao Yun leaves the castle breaking through many of the soldiers on the way to the stable. He takes his horse and mount fast. The entire land of Shinano is a land he never seen. He'll be loss, but there's a road leading north of Shinano. Where does that way lead?

"Don't let him get away! He's the most dangerous general of Shu's!" Cao Ren shouted.

"More than a danger to your clan, but not the people of this land," Zhao Yun kicked his horse and break through the musket unit before it can fire it's rifles.

"Send the cavalry! We'll pursuit Zhao Yun!" Cao Ren ordered.

"I'll capture Zhao Yun, Lord Cao Ren," Nagamasa Azai storm towards the crowd on his horse and follow Zhao Yun's trail with a few of his Azai retainers joining him.

"Make sure you don't kill him! We want him alive!" Cao Ren watch the pursuers toward the road leading north.

At Jian Ning…

The revived Shu army now lead by Xing Cai still recovering as much of it's power that was lost. As the oath sisters talk about what their next move is going to be, Magoichi and Yashihiro listen to the same girl talk while Magoichi speaks out to the aged daimyo.

"Xing Cai looks quite an empress, don't you think?" Magoichi put a mischief look showing that ladies man attitude when talking about girls especially when they're younger.

"She reminds me of my daughters," Yashihiro nodded.

"Don't most of your clan in Satsuma were raised into the samurai ways?" Magoichi questioned.

"Same as every clan in Japan, but you Saiki mercenaries adopt firearms mainly," Yashihiro said. He stares at Ginchiyo, the only daughter of Dosetsu Tachibana, it's just like her to be raise near his domain becoming a samurai woman.

Yue Ying sense an ambush in the rain forest of Nan Zhong as she halt the main army and the two other woman joined her to discuss the situation. The men guard the rear to make sure a sneak attack doesn't occur.

"No doubt this is the same site my husband sets ambushes here since we fought the Nanmans," Yue Ying got off her horse an scanned the area.

"Is it the prime minister?" Xing Cai asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Ginchiyo unsheathe her Lighting Blade.

Yue Ying takes out a crossbow and shoots directly at the tree pretending she's practicing her target. A young boy's voice spoke out.

"My lady, is that you?" the boy reveal himself from the bushes along with a group of other Shu soldiers coming out of their hide.

"Jiang Wei," Xing Cai happily greet the young scholar.

"If that's her boyfriend, then he has my fullest respects," Magoichi grinned.

"Except he's not the 'emperor'," Yashihiro shrugged.

"Jiang Wei, do you know what happened to Kongming?" Yue Ying asked with worried eyes.

"Before the Prime Minister's sudden disappearance, he told me to go to Nan Zhong and warn Meng Huo about Orochi's threat. Now his hordes are plaguing the tropical province. My men were camped here while assisting the Nanman tribes," Jiang Wei told the rest of the story as they listened.

Zhuge Liang could be up to something, but his disappearance leaves Yue Ying wondering if he too was captured by Orochi.

"Then we'll aid Meng Huo to defend Nan Zhong from being under Orochi's control," Xing Cai announced.

"Yes, that will be the best course of action. I do have a plan to weaken the snake's large forces, come on," Jiang Wei nodded and lead the Shu army to Yun Nan where Meng Huo's main force resides.

"Lady Huang, you told me there was the Queen of Nanman who is a fierce female warrior," Ginchiyo mentioned.

"Yes, you'll be surprise how strong she is," Yue Ying said.

The Shu army marches to the Nanman city.

At Nagayo…

The coalition lead by the Oda gathered in the place that started Nobunaga's career. The Uesugi, Takeda, Mori, and various minor daimyos sat down on their seats in each side while Oda Nobunaga is at the center of his war council.

"Lord, the scouts reported that the Wei army is approaching from the east," A soldier informed.

"Hmm. Has Cao Pi come to attract my attention? Very well, he's Cao Cao's son and I expect more from him," Nobunaga raise from his throne and orders the entire coalition to commence the troops to war.

"We're going to fight Wei lad. Hopefully, we can avenge our fallen kingdom this time," Huang Zhong patted Guan Ping's shoulder strength the young officer's confident for the next battle. Guan Ping now vows to fight for the Oda loyally.

"May I ask, Nobunaga; Wei may have sided with Orochi, but what if we try a diplomatic strategy getting them to turn against the Serpent King?" Shingen suggested.

"Heh, we don't know what that young man's reasons to joining Orochi is, but he comes to test his new position as Wei ruler against a military leader. I'm willing to put that man's leadership to test. Feel free to doubt, but don't interference with my authority. Your clan wouldn't have survived from Orochi's overwhelming forces had I not rescue you two. Hahaha!" The Oda lord chuckled. He loves seeing his subjects question him, it's like they're underestimating him.

The coalition prepares for a skirmish against Wei.

Back in Shinano….

Zhao Yun rides into the forest with the Azai lord on a hot pursuit behind his rear. When he took a road leading to the depths of the ridge, he got off his horse and hides somewhere so the pursuers won't find him. His horse quietly made no sound, then he takes off the helmet and mail he disguise himself as a Wei soldier.

The climate changes to mild temper as the thickness fog frenzy the forest. Azai troops carefully scan the forest. No fear stumble the morale of the soldiers, since it's Zhao Yun they're aftering, but Zhao Yun is just one man. He's human, not invisible and definitely not flawless, but he's good, better than most, the man who was victorious at the closing moments in the Han Zhong war. Nagamasa enlighten of his enemy's way of hiding out in these forests.

"Each of you spread out and search for him. I shall go alone to search over there," The Azai samurai ordered.

Knowing that he's the one who let Zhao Yun escape, everything went exactly as planned. He's hoping he'll find Zhao Yun in a separate area where his men won't find him. Zhao Yun did not know that it was Azai Nagamasa who orchesterated his escape and the samurai gets off his horse and slowly went directly where Zhao Yun is hiding.

"He's there alone? Good, I can get some answers from him," Zhao Yun thought. Once the samurai reach the ridge where Zhao Yun is hiding, the fugitive emerges.

"I'm alone; my men are searching the other areas in this forest. Now we shall fight as men of honor, Little Dragon," Nagamasa readied his stance holding his lance valiantly.

"So, you're the one who dropped the lockpick next to my cell. Why?" Zhao Yun readied his stance with his spear length on his shoulder pointing at his opponent.

"Fight me and I'll answer all your questions. But I have a question of my own, what would you do if your kingdom no longer exists?" Nagamasa then charged at Zhao Yun striking his Impaler at him, but his moves are parried by Zhao Yun's Dragon Spear.

"That fighting style, what is it?!" Zhao Yun shocking expression leaves much to find out everything about the greatest battle that is about to come.

Next Chapter: Out of Nowhere Act 2


	2. Out of Nowhere Act 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi and Koei did the original game while this fic is my own take on the game's story full of plot holes.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter has Wu in it.

Warrior Seven: Dawn of the Dragon

Chapter Two: Out of Nowhere Act 2

* * *

The forest near Shinano…

Zhao Yun and Nagamasa Azai squared off at the outskirts of the forest in the midst of the fog. One man is full of excitement and the other man is exquisite of skepticism. Nagamasa's Impaler is a strange weapon Zhao Yun never seen. It provides the similarities of a sword and a spear in one. A long spear-like sword in one handed, quite remarkable of an invention.

"My clan, the Azai clan once held the Omi Daimyo for two generations and I am that third generation to prove myself to my grandfather Azai Sukemasa," Nagamasa said. He swift back avoiding the quick thrusts of Zhao Yun's Dragon Spear, his opponent is faster than he thought.

"Three Generations?" Zhao Yun stopped glancing at the Omi daimyo.

"Yes…, I am the last of a cursed clan to be reliable with the Asukura clan who are our neighbors and now…I'm serving your enemy the Cao family," Nagamasa finished.

"There's no reason to fight me if your clan is suffering internal struggles," Zhao Yun resented.

"With Wei now as allies to Orochi, I want to keep Echizen from falling at the hands of Orochi. I, however am detest the war against the coalition and remain inactive with Oichi and my retainers," with that, Nagamasa strike the Shu general with more effective moves forcing Zhao Yun to take the fight serious.

"You did nothing for Wei, but why did you want….damn it!" Zhao Yun resumed parrying more of Nagamasa attacks.

The Azai lord execute a wave motion attack summoning his chi engulfed in the Impaler, this forced Zhao Yun to release his own special attack knocking his spear hard against the ground creating a quake like earth boulder to collide with the chi blast.

"Truly the Little Dragon I've read in folklore. Everyone thought you're just a fantasy," Nagasama complied.

"And you seem to be an accomplished fighter instead of a daimyo. Nagamasa, tell me what happened while I was held captive? What happened to Zhen Ji, the remaining Shu forces, and Wu?" Zhao Yun once again asked the question.

"The remaining Shu forces are now grouping with other forces as part of the Anti Orochi coalition, as for Zhen Ji, you have to beat me if you can," Nagamasa charged at the Shu general again.

There's no other way to get the latter information, but if he really worrying about Zhen Ji now is the time he'll beat this daimyo to spill out that information. Zhao Yun changed his attitude from nice to paranoid. He does not want to fight, because he's not happy with the current situation and this world Orochi created. Both of them don't belong here and he'll win this fight to prove to Nagamasa that they share a common concern.

"Come on, Zhao Yun! Prove to me that you're not a myth as all the legends keep emphasizing," Nagamasa taunted.

"Judging by his fighting style, it's similar to Liu Bei's only with better strength and long ranged, but lacks complex hit detection compare to my spear and speed," Zhao Yun thought.

Zhao Yun dashed towards his opponent showing the face of seriousness, but paranoid at the same time. It's clear that this man is from the future and he thought of Zhao Yun being not as much of a threat as history originally recorded or perhaps not as much detail to make it possibly true. Nagamasa's moves are fresh and he executed more moves, even crushed Zhao Yun's guard forcing the Little Dragon to dodge the thrusts and parry light attacks.

"I can't use my special skill. It concerns me about this man's motivation. He's not loyalty to the Cao family as he recalled about the alliance. Perhaps, he wanted to see if I'm that much of a threat to Wei so be it," Zhao Yun unleashed his chi and went musou rage.

"Is that your power up? Very well…" Nagamasa charged up with his entire body glowing. He just used his elemental charger to do his elemental musou, a musou more powerful than true musou.

Zhao Yun execute his charge one attack at max speed right when Nagamasa did a charge attack relate to Zhao Yun's but with more power and the elemental of lighting collide with light. A loud sound effect just caught the attention of the Azai army searching for Zhao Yun at the foggy forest.

"That sound, it's the young lord!" Kisotsuna Akao alarmed.

"Then he's fighting the escaped fugtive. We must assist the lord," Kuzumasa Isono rallied. The Azai pursuers hurried to where the sound of fighting comes from.

The fight is getting intense; both men tanked their adrenaline pulling more advanced techniques against each other, but not a single one gets knocked out. They're evened in a certain level where neither of them wanted to put their abilities to the highest level. Although, Nagamasa is the more powerful fighter due to his elemental musou, but Zhao Yun's experience put the power level aside and the main focus in this fight is the skill level. When Nagamasa mistakenly did a 619 cyclone kick with his lance stuck on the ground, Zhao Yun countered with his own 360 degree swing with greater strength sending the daimyo to the tree branch hard.

"Aggh!" Nagamasa struggled himself off the ground. He's careless to have gone abit over the top with his style and Zhao Yun don a perfect execution with better skill effectiveness.

Zhao Yun keeps the same stance and never let his guard down. What he wants is his opponent satisfied.

"No, there's more! You haven't seen it yet," Nagamasa shouted. He panted softly and concentrates on surprising Zhao Yun.

"….." Zhao Yun listened to the bragging quietly.

The daimyo leap to the air and thrusted is Impaler against Zhao Yun. Zilong dodged it and Nagamasa Azai strikes several mix up combos with five of them parried and then thrust at Zhao Yun's chest faster. His opponent dodged, but that's going to be the extend of the surprise waiting for Zilong.

"Now, here's the true speed of my lancing skills!" Nagamasa canceled the last thrust summoning all his chi and elemental energy charging it all to do his true musou mix with the elemental musou together.

"What…?" Zhao Yun sensed the change of his opponent's thrusts as they become much faster. He dodged, but couldn't outrun the speed of lighting striking with the potency of the true musou attack and he finally gets hit by the next strike that rapidly accelerate the attack.

Nagamasa thrust his Impaler faster and faster, there's no limit to how much speed his True Musou possess compare to a normal version of this deadly attack. He can hear the sound of groaning on his opponent's agony. Yes, this Dragon can be touched, he's as human as the historical records didn't describe clearly. He finish the hundreds thrust combo with five swings as the last one send Zhao Yun yards away crashing through every tree his back knocked so hard he could have gotten himself paralyzed.

Crash!

"Did I beat him? That…that was supposed to be my best attack. He did happen to go at an amount of power against mine, but his skill makes mine look bad. How lucky I am…," Nagamasa thought. He slowly walks towards the destruction to surveillance the damage done against his opponent.

Yards away from Nagamasa's approach, Zhao Yun opened his eyes resist from fancing after taking hundreds of strikes from that True Musou. Is this the extent of a samurai's power compare to an outdated general? He's starting to have an interest in the daimyo's fighting style, but it lacks substance, so this guy can be a good training partner to spare, however there's no time for that. He must find out what happened to Zhen Ji and then escape to search for the remnants of Shu and this coalition. He'll set up a surprise of his own, still he'll not use that hidden musou. It's not worth his time right now to force the samurai to answer his question. He softly sounded asleep pretending to lose to his duelist.

"Hm? There he is, but it couldn't have been this easy to…to beat the Zhao Yun!" Nagamasa thought. Strange to him, he always heard stories that this guy is strong, but never read anything about Zhao Yun dueling famous officers. Well, Han history isn't very clear as Roman history he heard from the visiting Europeans, but after fighting Zhao Yun, his True Musou combing the elemental musou must have overpowered his opponent. So it can be describe that he lucked the Little Dragon.

"……"

He's not dead, injury of course, but his wounds caused some bleeding. Zhao Yun bleeding is another surprise; there is no record of Zhao Yun getting wounded. To Nagamasa's amazement, Zhao Yun IS human, he's real, but what makes him one of the Five Tiger Generals? Even Guan Yu is as real as the legend the Ming praised him as a god, just like the great Zhuge Liang.

Suddenly, Zhao Yun did a wake up rising strike at the unguarded daimyo. Nagamasa is too shocked to recover from the surprise attack, and then gets hit by a set of combos from Zhao Yun and finally the earth attack that launched him into mid air. Reactivating the Musou Rage and charging his own chi, Zhao Yun prepares to do his own True Musou.

"He's much smarter than the history recorded him!!" Nagamasa winced. The shock is so great that he was wrong to underestimate the Little Dragon's cleverness. One surprise now returns another and he gets a taste of his own medicine.

The flames of the True Musou blazes the air covering much of the spear and the chi. The juggling ends when Zhao Yun launched himself up in the air making a strong wind and a vicious slash at his fallen opponent sending him higher into the air.

"That should prove him enough," Zhao Yun thought as he landed softly into the ground while his opponent hit harder than before at the ground causing a small quake.

He's happy he didn't need to put this duel into a fight to the death. All his opponent wanted is the real Zhao Yun and there's the proof to prove it.

"Can he survive my True Musou at such a rate? It wasn't my best attack, but it's the first time I use Musou Rage against a Japanese samurai this strong," Zhao Yun thought. As two minutes pass, Nagamasa awakes and struggles to get up, but the pain is so heavy that his voice is a mix of groaning and soft vocal.

"So…my prediction is right. You are more of a clever man with words than a courageous one…uugh…. with action," Nagamasa said. This surprised Zhao Yun enough to learn that this man knows about him from a record. Perhaps he'll ask more questions about what happened to Shu before this man exists till later.

"Are you done or do you want to fight me and die pointless as a servant to the Cao usurpers? If not, answer my question. What happened to Zhen Ji while I was held captive?" Zhao Yun once again put an important question that can reason Nagamasa's concerns with the Orochi/Wei alliance.

"Zhen Ji, before her disappearance and after my father choose to ally with Wei, she was with my wife Oichi in search for the disappearance of Cao Cao after we all brought ourselves into this strange new world," Nagamasa answered.

"Go on, it happened after my last efforts with the resistance army until I surrendered from learning of Liu Bei's 'death'," Zhao Yun nodded.

"It was two days later after you were in prison; Oichi was the only one who returned. She and Zhen Ji were searching at Eichzen until later Zhen Ji hadn't return with her troops while Oichi waited in Odani castle for her return," Nagamasa explained.

"Then she must have went on search alone…." Zhao Yun muttered.

"Oichi had no idea why Zhen Ji didn't come back, but I do know it had something to do with the alliance formed when Da Ji came to Cao Pi earlier. Perhaps, Zhen Ji must be crossing with other officers of Orochi's army," Nagamasa takes his Impaler off the ground and gaze at it.

"It's not like her to do anything for an evil entity unless she has a reason, her son," Zhao Yun cringed.

"Yes, Cao Rui. She worried about him so even that is another reason this alliance came in form. Now that you're free and I told you everything you needed to know, go and rebuild Shu until we meet again, we'll plan to join the forces to fight Orochi. I'll be filling in on Cao Pi's activities while you're busy and go to Eichizen and gather some of my troops with my permission," Nagamasa turns to get to his horse, but not before he hears Zhao Yun retort.

"Shu is dead…." Zhao Yun shook his head.

"But there's still a chance to rebuild it. Please, only you can do it because you're one of the Five Tiger Generals," Nagamasa begged.

"I can rebuild an army, but not a dynasty. Tell me, what happened to ShuHan when your time came?" Zhao Yun asked.

"….Shu was conquered by Wei," Nagamasa sighed.

"Then everything Orochi orchestrated proves why it's dead," Zhao Yun closed his eyes blaming himself for a great failure he thought would have made the Han restoration possible.

"But, it doesn't prove why we have a second chance!" Nagamasa argued.

"He is correct, Zilong," a mysterious voice told.

"That voice!" Zhao Yun expression turns to glance surprisingly at the mystic known as Zuo Ci.

"You and Shu have a second chance at rising to power just like this troubled Azai heir does," Zuo Ci appears.

Later at Wu camp in Jiang Xia…

Two new officers joined Wu and are from Nobunaga Oda in the Coalition forces. Sun Ce planned to rescue his father while pretending to follow Orochi's orders to attack the Oda who are stationed in Jing.

"So we meet again Sun Shang Xiang…" Ina greeted the bow princess.

"Lady Honda, it's a pleasant to see you again after our last encounter," Sun Shang Xiang said.

Sakon Shima gives a firm hand shake to Sun Ce. He was send by Nobunaga to assist Wu since Sun Ce might soon defect Orochi when the time comes and Shima Sakon is willing to make it happen.

"Lord Sun Ce, I have valuable information on where your father is being held, but in exchange for this information, Lord Nobunaga wants you to rescue his wife Nohime," Sakon said.

"First, where is my father?" Sun Ce crossed his arms putting a serious look. Zhou Yu stood next to him agreeing that they'll hear out the stranger first before they can trust him to help.

"Your father is being held at Osaka according to Oda spies, if you recover Osaka Castle from Orochi Nobunaga will be graced with a hostage return. I assume you know this girl from Nobunaga's ranks, Lord Zhou Yu," Sakon turns to the Wu strategist himself.

"Is…is it who I think it is? Xiao?" Zhou Yu puzzled the Japanese strategist as he murmur his wife's name.

"Yes, Xiao Qiao. One of the Two Qiaos I've studied your history. She's not a hostage, but Nobunaga keeping a good eye on her out of harm's way until he can bring her back to Wu. Now that I told you the information, will you help Nobunaga get his wife No who is being held in Jian Ye? Orochi's force controls half of Wu and your capital is one of them," Sakon nodded.

"Alright, it's been arrange. Taishi Ci, Hanzo, and Lu Meng will go and recover our capital along with Nobunaga's wife. Zhou Yu, summon those three and carrying out their orders, Lord Sakon, will you assist me as my strategist and help me rescue my father from Orochi?" Sun Ce asked.

"Sure, that's the whole reason why I'm here!" Sakon grinned.

"I'll give the three of them your orders my lord," Zhou Yu bowed and went out of the tent to get the three officers.

After Zhou Yu left, Sun Ce begin wondering why Nobunaga wants to help him. It puzzled him because the guy can sense what other lords are up to before they take action. Could this man be extraordinary?

"Hey, about Oda Nobunaga, what kind of man is he?" Sun Ce asked.

"Oh, so you wanted to know the most powerful Daimyo. Well, he's sort of a weirdo. To put it respectfully, he's an oddfellow with an interest in modernization," Sakon rubbed his chin thinking about the days the Oda came into power.

"Modernization, like the way you're wearing clothes huh?" Sun Ce eyes popped, looking amazed by the description of Japanese federal lords.

"Yeah, those Europeans were incredible after the first European ship wreaked in Kyushu. Nobunaga first meet the Portuguese and they reveal the weapon of modern warfare…" Sakon gave Sun Ce the pistol that Bofu already saw from Ieyasu, but this model is more detailed.

"Damn, this looks better than the one I saw from that Tokugawa guy. Well, these things are very rare. It isn't something our army invented," Sun Ce said.

"Well, the Chinese did gunpowder, except it wasn't called gunpowder in Chinese," Sakon shrugged.

"You mean our torches which we carry and place the black coal mine on to make fire and explosives? Boy, these things you're giving me were invented by some rare material. It's made of metal," Sun Ce continues glancing at the pistol.

"Alloy, Tough alloy, it takes centuries to learn how to create alloy to make a gun. Nobunaga owns a firearms compound within his home," Sakon stood up off his seat and takes the pistol back from Sun Ce.

"You know, I like the sound of creating a firearms compound, but this will be suggested by my ministers first. I doubt Sun Quan and his friends will allow such a facility to be create," Sun Ce nodded.

Zhou Yu check for Lu Meng, Taishi Ci, and Hanzo Hattori at the barracks seeing how these new ninjas are training for Wu.

"They're kind of unique Ziming," Taishi Ci scanned at the group of ninjas training with ridiculous methods that could have got them killed. One of them tried to do hanging from a pit of spikes and lost his balance into his doom. He died before he can be made into a ninja.

"Aye, this requires a lot of flexibility. I doubt I could do it. Some of our troops in Wu feared to have this kind of training," Lu Meng gazed at Hanzo who quietly stare at his ninja trainees.

"Guys, listen up. Bofu has giving you an important task to retake Jian Ye from Orochi. Lu Meng, you'll be commanding the troops with Taishi Ci and Hanzo is joining you with permission from Ieyasu," Zhou Yu announced.

"So we're going to get Jiang Dong back from Orochi! It's about time dammit! Just wait those hordes feel the wrath of my rods," Taishi Ci raised his wolf slayer.

"I feel the same way, my lord. We promise to succeed without fail," Lu Meng bowed.

"Please refrain from making reckless choices, since Pan Zhang had captured Guan Yu with Ma Zhong before and you didn't give an order to release the captive, but left Pan Zhang to execute Guan Yu causing Wu in insecurity," Zhou Yu sighed. He reminds Lu Meng about the future he learned after his death from the Tokugawa on Wu's history.

"Really, I wanted Guan Yu to remain as Wu prisoner until Shu can accept our terms to keeping Jing Zhou for exchange of Guan Yu," Lu Meng smacked his head of the serious consequence for his actions taking Jing.

"At least, Wu lived the longest from what my son said," Taishi Ci smiled hoping that will comfort the two scholars.

"It doesn't matter, Wu and my reputation has already been ruin thanks to that stupid novel wrote by a Ming scholar. I have no idea there's a dynasty after Wu," Zhou Yu shook his head disappointed.

"Relax, I'll make it up once I come up with a decent strategy into capturing Jiang Dong," Lu Meng said.

"With Lu Xun not around, you'll need Hanzo's advice this time. Lord Hanzo, I heard you're an intelligent man from Ieyasu," Zhou Yu faced to the King of Shadows himself. Hanzo turns his head half way and nodded.

"I guild my master with both the mind and the body, that is the potency of a true strategist in Japan," Hanzo said.

"That's quite like me," Zhou Yu smiled.

"Men, we're moving out to reclaim our home from that snake!" Lu Meng shouted to the soldiers of Wu.

"Yeeeah!!" The soldiers of Wu rallied.

Wu is finally preparing to make their move. While Wei prepares for another skirmish against the Oda coalition and Shu finally reach Yun Nan and employ the list of Nanman officers among them Zhu Rong and Meng Huo.

Elsewhere….

"Master?" a mysterious man's voice called.

"What is it?" Orochi sat down bored with his fist on his cheek.

"Zhao Yun has escaped from Ueda castle,"the mysterious man informed.

"Heh…it appears the time has finally come. Soon, there will be those who are plotting to stand up against me and to use Cao Pi as a tool, this is what I wanted. Zhao Yun, will you accept your destiny or escape it and search aimlessly for your big brother? I dare you things aren't what they were back then as I have a surprise waiting for you soon, very soon," Orochi snickered.

"Dark Lord, Wu will try to get their land back. I have sent a valuable retainer to guard Jian Ye when they arrive," the mysterious man said.

"You mean Da Ji's slave? Surely is she really that capable and feared by my strategist?" Orochi questioned.

"That woman…Da Ji told me she had a hidden power within her, but didn't know it after Da Ji put a mind control spell on her. One thing we know is that she can be your container in the future," the mysterious man clarified.

"Ahhh, I'm pleased with the remedy of this woman. What is her name?" Orochi asked.

"Zhen Ji"

Next Chapter: Out of Nowhere Act 3


	3. Out of Nowhere Act 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi and this fic isn't something to make money from by writing. Koei owns the original game, but they're lazy bricks to make the story a lot more interesting.

A/N: I must get a new copy of Warriors Orochi 1 because the one I have is suffering game glitches and deflects. Playing through Warriors Orochi 2 on Orochi's story gives me a better view on Orochi's goal. Here's the last chapter of the first arc. Review if I make any mistakes so I can edit.

Warrior Seven: Dawn of the Dragon

Chapter 3: Out of Nowhere Act 3

* * *

At Orochi's castle…

"Zhen Ji? Are you certain that woman Da Ji send is the 'Luoshen'?" Orochi faced to his right hand man look little to no surprise by the incarnation of the beautiful one.

"She wouldn't doubt it, my lord," the mysterious man lower his head down stuttered.

"Kiyomori….there are many women in both eras I brought into this world, but only one so beautiful is a potential threat to my demon bride. How can she tell that is the 'Luoshen'? Hehehe, she carries a flute," Orochi chuckle in amusement.

The mysterious man named Taira no Kiyomori is Orochi's right hand man, the demon possessing general of the Heiki vow to serve his lord to the fullest.

"The Flute of the Dark Moon, but that's a title only a woman of evil call it's enchanted weapon," Kiyomori said.

"Hmmm, isn't it ironic Kiyomori? This woman reminds me of Amaterasu…." Orochi mentioned the Japanese sun goddess.

"You don't think that human woman…" Before Kiyomori gets it, Orochi lips curl with an evil smile.

"The mystics were smart enough to put their fate in humans especially one Da Ji now possess as our own. She can be of use for us and I know Cao Pi wouldn't dare try to rebel," Orochi said.

"Are there other women like her, Orochi sama?" Kiyomori questioned.

"Ask Da Ji, she knows women better when none were worthy to take her…even Nu Wa," Orochi gets off his throne and left leaving Kiyomori wondering.

At Jian Ye….

Saito No is growing impatient in her prison. She fumed, the place is reck of boredom, since her capture at the hands of Orochi, her husband flee with the remaining Oda army regrouping with the other daimyos to form the Anti Orochi coalition. It won't be long, she'll leave this place and reunite with the Demon King. The Demon King's ambition cannot be complete with his viper assassin. She's the daughter of Saito Dosan, The Viper.

"It's getting dusty in here; can't a lady be put in a nice clean room instead of a stoned prison? Who brought the idea of making this a stone castle? Those silly Chinese…" Nohime said to herself.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming from the left hall is coming towards the stairs. Whoever it is, she liked to have another look at the orochi soldier with grey ash skin and the same white gazing eyes and hair. Her husband thought of recruiting such troops for his army.

The sound of music begins to orchestrate the entire room. It's such a sorrowful tone, music not likely to be entertaining, but grieve.

"Oh someone must have a difficult life to perform such music," Nohime thought. And it appears the person she's referring to is the Chinese woman emerge from the stairway, she continue playing the flute gracefully.

It's already the middle of the damn night and she's bored, but who would have thought sad songs can conquer her boredom in this prison.

"Did someone died?" Nohime sarcastically spoke to provoke the woman's singing.

"……." The melody continues to play and Nohime give out a heavy sigh. It's been months since the battle at Mikatagahara. Orochi's forces have cornered her and she's separated from her husband only to get captured and put into this horrid place.

"You can stop now. The music isn't doing anything to cease my boredom. I prefer something else to impress me like the way you're dressed," Nohime studied the woman's fashion sense.

The woman named Zhen Ji is standing in front of the cage firmly serious and stopped blowing her flute. They stare at each other for another minute before No speaks again.

"If Hideoyoshi saw you, he'll be sex crazed again. You're Lady Zhen right? Or Empress Zhen as your son preferred you to be called?" Nohime shifted closer to the bars plucking her interest in the Chinese woman.

"I'm the flute of death and my lady's right hand. Your husband send one of his peons to Wu planning for you rescue. Wu will be here soon to reclaim their territory from us. To ensure their failure, I'll do everything in my power for Orochi and at best for Wei," Zhen Ji informed.

"Hahahaha, this is getting exciting. Whoever is brave enough to come get me out of this place will be worth joining the Oda," Nohime grinned.

"Don't count on it. Wu are so predictable when it comes to backstabbing, just like in Chi Bi," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"….." Nohime knew what happened at the Battle of Chi Bi, one of the famous events that triggered the three kingdoms era.

"I learn from a samurai who told me that you're the daughter of a daimyo Dosan Saito. What kind of man is your father?" Zhen Ji asked.

"He's more of a man than your father in law. He changed my husband greatly to become a powerful daimyo the land will come to respect. If it weren't for my father's death then I could have ended Nobunaga's life earlier before he rise from the depths of obscurity," Nohime said, retelling her father's influence to her husband's rise to power.

"It's a pity your father is no longer in this world and only my father in law remain and my husband and my son," Zhen Ji chuckled evilly.

"Can I ask you the same question? What about your biological father?" Nohime questioned putting one eyebrow raise in the left, she's puzzled with the conversation because Zhen Ji acting oddly high and mighty.

"That is none of your business…" Zhen Ji turned away from the cell preparing to leave the dungeon.

"If you say so. I know this isn't like you to be so….corrupt, because your real father is nothing like the great Cao Cao," Nohime crossed her arms and return a wicked smirk.

"Shut up! Don't assume you know me!" Zhen Ji snapped.

"Ohohohoh, I know you well enough because your clothes are so ancient, the style of Chinese exotica. That's something you're forced to wear in your time. Look at my dress; it's more revealing than yours except this is the Japanese custom," Nohime glared.

"I hope I'm not interrupting the argument ladies," Da Ji voice head coming down the stairs. She looked the most revealing of the three vixens.

"Oh, it's foxy chan, now all three of us 'evil' women are here," Nohime sighed.

"I'm complied to the sincere. Even Zhen Ji is enlightened of our gathering. Evil is beautiful….hahaah.," Da Ji then shift to give a mischief smile to her puppet, "Right Luoshen?"

"….." Zhen Ji didn't return a glance. She's still staring at No like she got herself a worthy rival for competition.

"We're sworn sisters," Da Ji said.

"Ah…you two make a great yuri couple," Nohime joked.

"Zhen Ji, be a good girl and allow me to talk with her alone," Da Ji ordered.

"Yes my lady," Zhen Ji bowed. She went upstairs leaving the two alone for a brief silent until No speaks.

"I knew you brainwashed her. Clever, but as low as my husband when he slaughtered the Takeda at Nagashino," Nohime said.

"As long as Zhen Ji under my control, Wei will continue to be blindly controlled by Orochi even if Cao Pi is its ruler now," Da Ji said. She feel so proud of it, removing the threat of the 'Luoshen' is part of securing the alliance with Wei.

"Don't I get the feeling that you're underestimating my husband? He'll try to destroy that alliance," Nohime said.

"We'll see, but that won't change the fact that I control Zhen Ji's mind to do whatever I desire. If Wu tries to rescue you, she'll attack Wu. If the coalition invades, she'll defend against the coalition fighting some of the most famous women who were more respected. I can't wait to get the entire Anti-Orochi Coalition to hate her. Oh wait, every kingdom despise Wei because they are 'evil'," Da Ji giggled.

"I'm afraid your disillusion will be your downfall. Wei is the kingdom Japan admires the most since the Japanese sailed to China as envoys. Just have Wei continue to attract my husband and he'll come up with a plan to influence the Wei ruler to defect," Nohime shrugged.

"You see, that's going to be Wei's problem. Will they continue to depend on Cao Pi's leadership or the alliance?" Da Ji tapped her finger on her cheek.

"Is Orochi really this powerful or does he have flaws?" Nohime asked.

"He's powerful enough to make you humans look inferior. Flaws, well if you depend on a mystic to stop him instead of your human Demon King wannabe," Da Ji grinned.

"It's better he's worth a lot to please Nobunaga sama. So, no human can beat a god you presume," Nohime sighed.

"Hmmm, none I can think of, maybe Zhuge Liang. There's something special about that human," Da Ji thought about Zhuge Liang when he first used his strategies to help get Wu to submit.

"The Sleeping Dragon? My husband admires his talents," Nohime nodded.

"Zhuge Liang serves Orochi now, so that threat is out of the window. Give up that confident about your husband. Not even Zhen Ji's husband stands a chance and it makes me laugh so hard how such a delusional couple exist, ahahahaha. Nu Wa should be ashamed of herself," Da Ji loved the enthusiasm of humanity's false hopes of Love, Peace, and Power.

She then takes her leave chanting in Orochi's name. This night is getting better for No as she quietly return to her resting side and wait for her rescuers. She stumbles to boredom a month after the incident in which brought her here.

At Shinano…

Zhao Yun traveled out of the foggy forest after his escape from Wei. He learned from Zuo Ci about Liu Bei being held captive by Orochi's forces. The rumor of him being dead was a ruse to force Zhao Yun to surrender to Wei in with he was a prisoner, charged of previous activities against Wei for being a rebel. About an hour ago, his conversation with Nagamasa and Zuo Ci leaves him thinking of what his next move will be.

Flashback…

"Liu Bei is alive and well being a hostage to Orochi," Zuo Ci revealed.

"Then I must go and rescue him!" Zhao Yun urged.

"But, you don't have an army, so borrow my troops at Echizen by asking my retainer there," Nagamasa suggested.

"No, I can't. You need those troops, Lord Nagamasa," Zhao Yun refused.

"Cheng Du is now located west of Echizen and south of Han Zhong. It'll be dangerous traveling there alone. But since you're used to such lonely wanders, I pray you'll recover some of the former Shu troops there. Also, a masked man you know is traveling alone north from here," Zuo Ci said.

"Wei Yan…" Zhao Yun mutters the name of the Shu general.

"Wei Yan, the traitor of Shu?" Nagamasa questioned.

"Traitor? Did the history record that?" Zhao Yun looked at Nagamasa shocked by that revelation after Shu's fall.

"Well, it's not clear, but Wei Yan tried to go to Wei after Zhuge Liang's death," Nagamasa shrugged.

"That doesn't make sense. I have to go search for Wenchang," Zhao Yun hasty went to get his white horse while the two men watch the worried general.

"You know, my clan had the same kind of horrible legacy. We loss, we get scoffed at for everything we fought for, heh especially betraying Nobunaga…" Nagamasa sighed heavily.

"Zhao Yun, Orochi changed time and space continuum. So you'll likely meet people who died before the establishment of Shu Kingdom, like Lu Bu," Zuo Ci puts one card showing Lu Bu.

"If Lu Bu is back then so is Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao, Sun Jian, and Zhang Jiao," Zhao Yun said.

"Yuan Shao controls Cheng Du now after he briefly allied with Orochi," Zuo Ci informed.

"I'm going to stop him with my own army as soon as I get to Wei Yan!" Zhao Yun scowled.

"Shouldn't you have Yuan Shao turn against Orochi and join the Anti Orochi coalition?" Zuo Ci questioned.

"I will NEVER work with Yuan Shao anymore!" Zhao Yun retorted.

"Still, you need all the help you can get to fight Orochi's massive army. Let by gones be by gones between you and Benchu," Zuo Ci shook his head.

"….." Zhao Yun gets on his horse and turns his direction north to where Wei Yan is located.

"Zhao Yun, the next time we meet, we'll work together to fight against Orochi. Right now I must stay behind with my clan in Wei," Nagamasa said. Zhao Yun nodded and looks hard into Zuo Ci's calmness.

"Whatever you do, it will greatly affect the path you walkthrough. Make the best case scenario, Zilong. The mystics are watching you," Zuo Ci teleports leaving only Azai and Zhao alone.

"Young lord!"

"Oh no, my men caught up with me. You must hurry Lord Zhao Yun. You're welcome to Echizen to get anything for your army on the journey, I'll contact you on Zhen Ji's whereabouts including the situation in Wei," Nagamasa bowed.

"Thank you, I'm in debt to your kindness," Zhao Yun smiled. His horse neighing, it waited too long to get a good race to Cheng Du.

After he left, the Azai army arrive and their lord pretend to groan and kneel down the grass struggling.

"Young lord! Are you alright?!" one of his retainers hurried to drag him up.

"I..I think so. The prisoner has already escaped," Nagamasa nodded. He feels the after effects of his wounds after fighting. Zhao Yun is indeed stronger than that.

This will not be good news for Wei as soon as their majesty finds out.

Near Yi Ling…

Wei marched from Shinano to the south where they're heading for Jing. The large Wei army has sneer determination to bring their King another victory. Mitsunari talked to Cao Pi about Kessen. If Cao Pi occupies enough land, he can force a massive winner takes all battle. This farther planning the unification of the entire country once he expands Wei into a force that can penetrate Orochi's forces.

"A Kessen, Ishida that's the most acclaimed idea I've heard. So you started this Battle of Sekigahara and it's a Kessen," Cao Pi felt satisfied.

"Yes, but to each who sides one conqueror and the other, it's a battle either you'll rule the entire nation or lost everything your clan controls. Thousands of warriors gather in one gigantic battlefield," Mitsunari explained.

"One battle to rule em all eh," Xu Huang likes the idea of just one battle. Having too many battles might cause more chaos.

"However, if Wei happens to lose in a Kessen, the kingdom is destroyed. It's too risky, your majesty," Zhang Liao warned.

"It's boring having to give my adversaries enough time to survive for another battle. One battle with everything they got is much better. Until we finish expanding our forces we'll come up with a plan to trigger that ace in the hole," Cao Pi said.

"My lord!"

"That voice, its Cao Ren," Xu Huang turn his horse towards where Cao Ren is coming.

"Cao Ren, what's so urgent to hurry here to me while I'm having some fun with the 'Demon King'?" Cao Pi listened to the troubling news.

"Zhao Yun…he has escaped from his prison cell and left with the Azai army pursuing him!" Cao Ren reported.

"That's strange. Couldn't somebody have let him escape?" Mitsunari give a suspicious look.

"It doesn't matter, the blind man wandering pointlessly without an army of his own. Does he have any will to fight with no lord? This is a brand new world, Shu just wanted to restore the useless Han dynasty nobody cares about anymore," Cao Pi glared at Mitsunari.

The silliness of worrying about one guy unimportant to his ambitions irritates him no less. Seriously, what did Zhao Yun do other than saving Liu Bei's incompetent son?

"……" Zhang Liao doesn't agree with that.

"Even without an army, he's dangerous and should be captured alive! Cao Cao had long wished Zhao Yun is captured by Wei so we must carry that wish out," Cao Ren urged.

"Father wanted Guan Yu in Wei. Tch, I don't see what's so good about Zhao Yun and I'm glad he's out of the way. Somebody else might deal with him and I have more important people to meet than a pro Liu Bei bore. Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, go with Cao Ren and help him find Zhao Yun. If you cross with any resistance forces, attack without hesitation understood. Mitsunari and I will be stationing ourselves at Yi Ling," Cao Pi ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" Zhang Liao and Xu Huang rode with Cao Ren and a quarter of troops to the west in hunt for Zhao Yun.

"So the expedition will have to wait," Mitsunari commented.

"Seriously, I don't give a damn about Zhao Yun. All he does is fight, chanting how great Liu Bei is, dull personality yet my father has a fondness in him where I don't understand. Shu has its talents, but nothing revolutionary like Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang," Cao Pi sighed disbelief.

Wei forces come into a halt after learning the news of Zhao Yun's escape. With the remnants of Shu staying in Nan Zhong, only time will soon shine for the revival of Shu.

Next Chapter: The Yuan, The Sanada, and The Zhao.


End file.
